chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Hester
Hannah Michelle Hester is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She is 23 years old and possesses the abilities of Precognitive Answering, Location Manipulation, Electrical Immunity and Disaster Negation. Appearance Hannah has long, straight, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is relatively fair skinned and has gained this from her paternal family. She is slimly built. Some people can occasionally perceive her as vain, since she cares a lot for her appearance and tends to spend a lot of time on perfecting her hair and make-up. She's also highly committed to following fashion trends, meaning that she changes her outfits and taste in clothing on a regular, almost fickle basis. Personality Abilities Hannah's first ability is Precognitive Answering. She can correctly answer questions about the future, doing so by instinct, and thus gaining precognitive knowledge. When she first manifested, she would access the ability any time someone asked a relevant question. She has by now learned to consciously deactivate it. The ability will work no matter who voices the question, and Hannah will speak the answer aloud, but it will not work if the question is about the past or present instead of the future. Her second ability is Location Manipulation. Hannah can use this ability to alter her own location upon the Earth, and also to alter the locations of others. She does not need contact with the person to do this. However, she finds it easier if she can see the individual. Additionally, she can summon a person from a distance and can move objects, either summoning them immediately or moving them more slowly which resembles telekinesis. She cannot travel through time unless she is augmented. ]]Her third ability is Electrical Immunity. This ability means that Hannah is immune to normal electricity, static electricity, lightning, tasers, electrokinesis and all other abilities which produce forms of electricity. The ability prevents the electricity from harming her at all. It cannot burn her, stun her or affect her heart's activity. However, electricity also can't be used to restart her heart in the case of a heart attack. Her fourth and final ability, currently unmanifested, will be Disaster Negation. Once Hannah manifests this ability, she will be able to make any form of natural disaster cease. She could stop or prevent floods, storms, fires, landslides, earthquakes and even volcanic eruptions. It won't matter if the disaster is truly natural or if it was caused using an ability such as disaster creation, disaster manipulation, storm generation or earthquake generation. Hannah will only need to think of the disaster stopping and this will occur. Family & Relationships *Father - Mitchell Hester (deceased) *Step-mother - Elizabeth Hester History Hannah was raised originally alone by her father, a former Primatech agent. She has not yet met her biological mother or any of her maternal family. When she was 11 years old, her father married and Hannah gained a step-mother, Elizabeth Hester. The couple were unable to have their own children, and her father died of what she currently believes was natural causes when she was 17 years old. However, in truth his death was caused by the use of an ability. Hannah has only recently learned of her biological mother's identity. She was told this by Elizabeth, who had found the name in her late husband's papers. Hannah is currently trying to locate her family in order to meet them. Etymology Hannah is a Hebrew name which means "grace" or "favour". It may refer to how she has been graced with abilities. Her middle name, Michelle, is also Hebrew and means "who is like God?". It is the feminine form of her father's name, but this was not deliberately done. Her surname, Hester, is a Persian and Greek name which can mean "myrtle leaf" or "star". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.